Still Staring
by unnamed
Summary: [AU] People are getting annoyed at the stares these two are having and decided to do something about it! S
1. Original version

Still Staring

By: unnamed

This is for all those Filipino writers out there! Hope you enjoy!

This is in Syaoran's P.O.V. just a normal day in class for Syaoran!

If this seems to come from another fic then gomen! I didn't mean to steal it honest! T.T I was just at work and then this idea just struck me in the head! D

Here I am again staring at the back of your head. Even though I have seen it hundreds of times, yet I can't stop staring.

I can never get sick staring the back of your head, I guess if you knew about that you'd probably think that I'm crazy… which is why I try really hard for you not to notice…

You're killing me back here Kinimoto… you're my rival, my enemy, so how did this happen? How did you reduce me to… to… to this..?

How can you reduce me to think of you every living second of my day? And torment me with dreams of you at night? How…?

Your head then moves to the right as you stare at the teacher with intense concentration, giving me a better view of you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself… it's not right but it feels so good that I can't stop myself… you're a drug to me Kinimoto… you're not good for my system yet I can't help myself…

My attention shifts to your lips as you try to understand what the teacher was saying. I felt myself shiver as you're lips curl, imagining my own lips against yours.

Damn it! I try knocking some sense into my head as I slam it repeatedly against my table…

Why? Why? WHY? … why isn't that I just give-up on these fantasies of mine? You can never like me right? I mean look what I did to you when we first met? Us being able to be friends isn't that shocking enough?

Sakura, I mean—oh my god… I called you by your first name didn't I? sigh this brings me to another topic…

Do you remember when we first started calling each other by our first names right? Well Meilin told that to my family back home… well… let's put it this way people who are in my family and ONLY in my family can call me by my first name… so when Meiling reported that to my family they thought that I wanted you INSIDE the family… don't get me wrong though… I do want you to be inside the family but what chance do I have…? and now, they're more than thrilled to meet their cute future-in-law…

My attention then moves as I hear something fall unto the floor… it was a pen… your pen…

Time seemed to slow as I observe you pick it up… my eyes taking in every detail as I take in every style and grace as you pick the pen up… God I'm pathetic…

I see Hirigazawa as he just stare at me with a sly smile on his face and he casually began to stare back in front…

Seriously that guy just gives me the creeps and I can't help being mad at him… why? Because I'm jealous… that you can think of him more than just a friend…

I should stop this and just confess what I feel for you… to tell you that I would lie for you… that I will save form any danger… and that I will protect you if every last bit of my strength… that every step I take is for you… that I will die for you…

But I won't… I can't… I want to see you happy… even not from my own arms… I will be glad that you are happy…

The bell rings signaling the end of class…

I was looking through my files and found the original version! Wai! This seems to be a better one though… hope you like it!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Still Staring

Chapter 3

I know that you're staring. How you're deep brown eyes seem to take in every action, every grace and every detail. How blank your expression is from the immense concentration. That and how your bangs cover your eyes, but just allow me to see through them, giving me a glimpse of your world. But instead of feeling weird or annoyed, I don't. I actually enjoy it even. As if I'm the only one in your eyes.

How long have I wanted to be the only one in your eyes. For you to notice me the way you do, as if I'm your entire world. As selfish as it sounds I honestly do. If we come to class I sort off half-expect this from you already.

It seems like a dream to me. The world seems to go blank, as if we were the only persons that exist, you and I. You staring, and I noticing your stares.

But I'm afraid. If I try to make it known that I know that you're staring I dread that this dream will forever end. So here I am just noticing your stares, not making any actions to acknowledge your stares.

Tomoyo says that I shouldn't worry too much about it. That I should confront you about it, and say to you what I really feel when you do stare, about these feelings and wishes of mine.

But she doesn't understand how scared I am. I mean if things didn't go well I would lose this dream. And this dream, this fantasy would forever be gone.

The bell soon rings signaling the end of the dream. I soon got up from my seat turned to you and with a fulfilled smile on my face I greeted you goodbye. And surprisingly you smile back and greeted me goodbye, my heart skips a few hundred beats as I try not to melt with that smile of yours.

Yes I can't let this too good of dream to end.

Authors note: Its been a long time since I've updated… So here I am trying to finish some loose ends here and there. Even though I know people would probably no longer interested in it I'll still try to finish it for those who are ;

So make your selves heard! Leave a review!

P.S.: There will be part three of this ; ahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

Still Staring

Chapter 3

By: unnamed

AN: Well its been a long time sine I've updated… oh well! Hahaha…. Here's the ending and the conclusion ohohoho!!!

note:

_Italicized_ means thoughts

* * *

As the bell signals the end of class the students move about quickly to get back to their homes, others with planned trips, enjoying themselves being the end of school for the week. 

As the dust settles four people are seen to be left in the room. Two of the females can be seen talking to each other, exchanging notes about their usual soap operas that they seem to enjoy. Laughter echoes in to the empty room as one of the males, with piercing amber eyes and seemingly untamable brown hair, in the room stare blankly at the forest-eyed beauty.

"You should take a picture it will last longer" remarked Eriol as he brushed of his dark blue hair embarrassing the other boy.

"… Shut up, Hirigazawa…" muttered the boy.

"Ahh… but you mistake me my dear descendant I am not here to tease you, I do after all care for your very being." replied the male, without even looking fazed from the glare he received.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, fighting with Eriol-kun again?" said the girl in questioned, as both girls began to approach them, her green eyes sparkling at the boy.

_Damn… Why did her eyes have to be my favorite color? _" Iie, we were just talking" replied a flustered Syaoran only to just to receive a dissatisfied glance from the girls

"Actually, we were just talking about you-" the dark haired boy couldn't continue as his mouth was soon covered by Syaoran, with a flustered look in his face.

"Yeah we were just talking about how… errr… how good you look in pink!" _did I just say that out loud?_ The boy said recovering.

"Domo arigatou then, it was really nice of you Syaoran-kun…" the girl replied looking growing pink from her cheeks as her hands fumbled down with embarrassment.

"ahh…" Syaoran could feel himself grow redder.

"Ehem… Now if you wouldn't mind Syaoran could you remove your hand from my Eriol's mouth so that we could go now?" The boy in questioned reddened even further and removed his hand from Eriol's mouth as if he touched a hot pan.

"Well that was fun" remarked the spectacled boy receiving a glare from the other.

* * *

As they were headed home they walked off in pairs, the mage incarnate with the Daidouji heiress, chatting quietly holding hands and would sometimes show each other some affection were at the front, while Sakura and Syaoran were behind and couldn't help but notice the sudden display of emotions between the two in silence. 

"Those two are pretty much in love ne, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura breaking the silence between them.

"Hai… Well I guess people are like that when they are in that kind of situation…" he trailed of and caught a glance of the amber haired beauty beside him.

"… Kirei…" he muttered silently but the girl seemed to have heard it faintly.

"Nani..?" the girl then asked.

"Ehh… its nothing…" Syaoran answered feeling a palette of red hues covering his face.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Li-kun this is where we head off… See you tomorrow! Ja!" Tomoyo said as she scooted Eriol and herself off.

"Hai! Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as her friend trailed off.

"Ne, shall we go?" Syaoran asked his companion.

"Hai!" Sakura said with a large smile on her face as she then began to drag Syaoran towards their usual route thru the park.

"Wahh… hold on Sakura-chan!" Syaoran replied as he could feel himself blush as his hand came into contact with hers.

"Haha… You'd better catch up slow poke!" Sakura called off Syaoran with a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

* * *

"hah… Never thought that going home would be this tiring…" Sakura commented as she sat on a bench beside Syaoran. 

"Well… try walking, and it didn't help that we were running thru most of the way." panted Syaoran as he tried to catch his breath.

"We? Ha you were the one who didn't want to lose!" Sakura retorted to her friend/crush.

"You were the one who started it!"

"Well at least I didn't started tickling halfway!"

"Ehhh….." _Oh no… this is not good…_ Syaoran thought as he began to blush.

"Was that a blush Syaoran-kun?" Sakura commented with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ano… Iie…" Syaoran replied as he moved his face not wanting to meet her observing eyes.

"I can tell your blushing because of this!" Sakura said pointing out at their intertwined hands.

Syaoran began to stare at it, taking notice that not only they haven't let go of their hands since they started to run in the park but something else.

"You're blushing too!" countered Syaoran.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

Silence then began to form between them.

"We should be heading home now…" Syaoran said breaking the silence.

"Ano… are you mad that I'm holding your hand like this..?" Sakura asked the temperature in her cheeks beginning to rise. She just grabbed his hands with out much thought, so she thought that he might not like it.

"Iie… I like it actually…" He replied he himself feeling more and more flustered.

"Then lets hold hands each time we head home then… ok?" Sakura asked.

"Hai…" Syaoran replied as he got up with a smile plastered on his face.

Sakura could feel herself blush at those rare smiles of his. On the walk thru the rest of the park their hands still connected. Sakura then spotted the bridge that they usually pass and began to drag Syaoran along. Sakura then began walking along the sides of the bridge balancing along them her hands still connected with her companion.

"You might fall if you continue to do that" commented Syaoran.

"Well if I do I'll just hold onto your hand… you'll catch me… ne?" as soon as Sakura finished her sentence the wind then began to pick up and then she began to fall into the water. As she was anticipating for the pain and the water rushing through her but instead she felt only the slight touch of the water as she opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of wet Syaoran, who has broken her fall.

"Syaoran! Are you ok!?" she asked in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It seems I did catch your fall, ne?" his voice tinted with humor.

Sakura could feel herself sigh with relief "Gomen... I got you wet too..." She heard herself whisper.

"Iie, It was nothing..." His voice trailed off as h noticed the position they were in. The bridge itself wasn't that high off, and the small river was only knee deep. He was laying on the river bed as Sakura laid on top of him, their faces only inches apart. Then slowly their faces soon began to get closer and closer.

"Sakura..."

"Syaoran..."

Their lips soon met in a soft embrace, hesitant at first their feelings pressed into their lips. Emotions long hidden where now being expressed. Time froze the feeling of the cool water running across their body became secondary to the warmth they felt between their bodies.

They soon let go still savoring the warmth they shared as they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Sakura..." He said in a soft whisper.

"I love you too, Syaoran..." She replied their feelings now out in the opened.

"Wow... I never thought that a kiss could be that good..." muttered Syaoran.

"Well, beats staring doesn't it?"

"YOU NOTICED?!?"

* * *

"See? I told you something was going to happened today!" said the spectacled boy from the tree overlooking the drench couple. 

"Hai, hai... you were right all they needed was just a little push, nice work on the wind thoigh. But somehow I feel jealous of them..." she said as her head soon came closer to the boy.

"Ohh..? why is that...?" He replied his voice trailing off.

"Because..." no words were said as their lips soon met.

* * *

Whew.. Finished hahaha... Oh well don't forget to read and review! 


End file.
